


Continuity

by minato34n



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Gift Exchange 2019, Developing Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Raf just panics, Reunions, Sonny is a sweet sweet boy, angst-ish, for like one second, that's about how much i can take
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minato34n/pseuds/minato34n
Summary: So Sonny got his goodbyes.Things have changed but not really.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31
Collections: Barisi Holiday Exchange 2019





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icedcoffeebro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/gifts).



> Prompt: Rafael visiting one hogan place and running into Carisi— he didn’t know he was the new ADA 
> 
> As much as I like to believe the baby never happened (maybe it's an illusion, who knows!) It is interesting to explore this side of their story. I think Rafael would quickly come to terms with what he did and move on, stop beating himself up for what after all was not "wrong". Maybe he went abroad a bit, stayed in quiet suburban place and enjoyed life for a bit? Maybe he eventually came back to NY and work for non-profit and that's why he went to the DA's.
> 
> I hope you like it, Happy New Year!! :)

*Will also be cross-posted to tumblr: [lemonyyellowboi](https://lemonyyellowboi.tumblr.com/post/190005184764/lemonyyellowboi-continuity-for-barisi-gift) , recommend to read there if you are using mobile phones

end.


End file.
